


Fallen Angel

by CainYouTube



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon!Dean, Fallen!Castiel, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainYouTube/pseuds/CainYouTube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been cast out of Heaven and has discovered some troubling news about the Winchesters when he returns to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Angel

Castiel's blue eyes peeked through long black lashes as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He found himself in a dark room in very uncomfortable bed that was next to a machine that made an annoying beep from time to time. He had an IV running in his left hand; the tubing was connected to a clear bag filled with liquid that read "Morphine sulfate", whatever that was. He notice a vanilla folder on the side table to his left, he reach over and started flipping through the pages, then stopped at the second page that read:

**DOE, JOHN**

**ACCT# G3058317759 ADM: 03/11/2015**

**DOB: UNKNOWN**

**DOWNTOWN KANSAS MED CTR**

**EMERGENCY MEDICAL SERVICE MEDICAL REPORT** : Unknown patient "John Doe" was reported injured and unresponsive on the outskirts in Lawrence, Kansas on 03/11/2015 0000. When EMS arrives on the scene they reported that the patient was unresponsive and had what appeared to be blood stain on his trench coat. Once the patient's upper clothing was removed EMS reported that "patient seems to have suffered third degree road rash, and that the skin had been peeled away, leaving underlying tissue exposed. No neck or back bone injury reported." It is possible that the patient could have been thrown from a moving vehicle to sustain such injuries yet, a witness claimed, "that he felled from the sky". The witness has been looked over and was reported to be suffering from shocked when asked what had happen. Patient was then transferred to Downtown Kansas's Medical Center on 03/11/2015 0058.

Castiel toss the folder back onto the side table. The whole report sounded ridiculous and the only one who got it right was the witness. He had indeed fallen from the sky, he had been cast out of heaven like thousands of his brothers and sisters had. Castiel winched in pain as he sat up in his bed and ripped out his IV. He lost his footing for a second as his feet finally met with the floor, he felt heavier now that he wings were no longer of use. As he made his way to the mirror he could see the damage that his wings had sustain during the fall; a handful of brittle feathers barely clinging on, like he's been through the shredder. The human eyes aren't able to see his wings only the damage cast on his vessel which what they called was extreme road rash. He stared out his window watching the night sky having what the humans would call it the most active meter shower in history, but he knew that this was no meter shower, that his brothers and sisters were still falling.


	2. Old Friends

Weeks after his was admitted to Downtown Kansas's Medical Center Castiel was finally discharged; well you could say he discharged himself. During his stay he was treated like the ultimate medical miracle, doctors came from different units just to get the chance to read his chart. They ran different test on him to understand how it was possible for his body to recover as quickly as it did without surgery. This seem ridicules to him, of course he would recover quicker than the average human; he was an Angel of the Lord after all. But most of the time they looked at him like a religious nut when he mention it.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress voice snapped him back to reality.

"Coffee, please." he replied with a little smile.

She returned him smile while checking him out, "Sure. Cool coat." 

Castiel looked confused and readjusted his coat, "No, it's actually quite warm." 

The waitress smile grew seductive as she walked away to get his coffee. "Cute and funny - okay." 

He looked at her walked away looking even more confused, he couldn't grasp this flirting thing humans liked to do. Once he got his coffee he slipped on it as he waited for that familiar roar of the Impala. He had called Dean a couple of hours after he left the hospital AMA, their conversation was short and down to the point; Castiel needed a ride back to the Men of Letters bunker and told Dean he would explain on the way there. He could hear the panic in Dean's voice as he refused to tell him anymore and hung up the phone. 

"Cas!" The panic in dean voice seemed to have gotten more intense since he last talked with him; Castiel dropped some change on the table and made his way out of the diner. 

"Come again handsome" the waitress winked at him as he left. 

Once he got closer to Dean he could see a mix of anger, frustration, and panic in his eyes. He thought maybe Dean was going to yell at him for not getting in contact sooner but he didn't, instead he took Castiel in a tight embrace; like words weren't enough to express the terror he felt. 

"Damnit Cas..." he growled as his gripped got tighter. 

Castiel rested his hands against Deans back, "Hello Dean." 

The contact felt nice, he never realized how comfortable he felt around him, even when he's unpleasant. Dean scent was all his own; mixed with whiskey, leather, gunpowder and cheap fast food; smells a little like your favorite dive bar- in the best way possible. 

"Cas, where the hell have you been?" Dean pulled away and stared into the angles stunning blue eyes that he just couldn't get enough of. 

"A hospital" He answered bluntly.

Dean place his hands on Castiesl's shoulders, almost panic, "Are you okay?"

"No." He answered. 

Dean became irritated and his hands dropped to his side, giving Castiel his bitch face, "You want to elaborate?" 

Castiel started walking to the passenger side of the side of the Impala, "I just woke up there. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead." They both opened the vehicle doors and stepped inside.

"So, a hospital?" The impala roar to life. 

Castiel looked over to Dean, "Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a road on the outskirts in Lawrence, Kansas. I'm told it upset the residents." He nodded his head slightly.

They have been on the road for a while until Dean finally broke the silence. 

"So why didn't you just zap to the bunker-."

"I can't "zap" anywhere." Castiel almost shouted. 

Taken aback, Dean's eyes grew intense. "What do you mean?" Castiel signed, his eyes sad once they met with the hunters.

"You should say that my batteries are-are drained and that my wings no longer work." Dean glanced back and forth between the wheel and the angel.

"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?" Castiel looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm saying that I'm fallen Dean. I am thirsty and have head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly..." 

"Human. Wow. Sorry. "He looked at Dean at his words, the hunter looked sad, sad for him.

͠ 

Once they arrived at the bunker Dean showed Castiel to the spare room, Dean left him for a couple of minutes to retrieve some linens, towels and extra clothing. Castiel wondered slowly around the room, examining the old paint and the cracks that were starting to developed along the walls. The room was more or so uninhabited; there was a dresser flushed against the left side of the room. Next to the dresser was a dark wooden desk with a little 1940s green glass lamp that shared it's space with a typewriter. He pushed the letter "C" fallowed by a click made by an object that would have strike paper if there had been any. The right side of the room had what looked like one long floating shelf that was horizontally in the middle of the wall. The bed was in the middle of the room, the headboard flushed against the wall. He walked towards the side of the bed and sat on it, making a bouncy motion. "hmm. At lest it more comfortable than the hospitals." he whispered to himself. He looked down at his beaten up button up and frowned.

"I´m dirty." Once he was finished removing his shirt he didn't realized how much blood was on the back of it. Even though his vessel was healing quickly his shredded wings will never be fully heal until Heaven is reopen. His vessel will forever be branded with two large scars that will take up his entire back, leaving the spin untouched. 

"Hey Cas-" As Dean entered the room his eyes widen as he saw Castiel. He was wearing nothing but his black slacks, his back facing him. Dean's eyes locked onto the two giant wounds that almost consumed his back. 

"Cas…" Dean whispered as he walked in front of him.

"Dean…" He didn't make eye contact with the hunter, he felt too much guilt, and this human emotion was almost unbearable. He didn't know when Dean had crouched in front of him and placed his hands on the side of his face, forcing him to look at him.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean's look was intense as if he was trying to read what the angle was thinking.

"Dean… I've told you, I have fallen and so have all the angels… the injury you see is where my wings—" it felt like a knife was being twisted in his heart as those words slipped off his tongue. 

Dean closed his eyes and placed his forehead against his, "I didn't think it was this bad." How extraordinary that contact as little as this was able to bring the angel comfort. 

"Dean…?" his whispered looking at the hunter who kept his eyes closed. 

The silence filled the room like a fog; thick and uncomfortable, he wanted to rest is pounding head on Dean's shoulder where he had left his hand print so many years ago, he wanted to feel so much more of this man against him— wait, when did he start having these type of thoughts towards Dean? When did it become uncomfortable to be in the same room as him? Something was off. It must have just been the guilt he felt for casting everyone out of Heaven but he felt that it was more than just that. Feeling that someone just hit the super uncomfortable button in the room, Dean opened his eyes to a very uneasy angel. Their lips were close. Oh how he just wanted to claim them. But instead he pulled away from him, his words coming out awkward.

"Cas you should sleep, take these" he reached into his pocket and handed him some pain pills. He quickly headed to the door.

"I'll have Sammy come and check out you later." and with that he was gone.


	3. One's Demons

Dean paced back and forth in his room, rubbing his hands though his dark brown hair. It had been months since the last him he saw Castiel and a lot has change; Dean had become a demon. He could tell that Castiel seemed a bit uncomfortable in his presents, but why the hell not, he was an angel and he was a demon. But he didn't think the angel was fully aware that he was a demon. 

"I guess Sammy's blood is working better than I thought if Cas can't even tell I'm no longer human." Dean's smile died with the words. 

He been so worked up with Castiel that he wasn't getting to his daily injections like he's been telling Sam he has.

"Dean." Sam's voice broke through his thoughts as his knocked on the door frame.

"Sammy...how's Cas?" he cleared his throat. 

"Still sleeping, I'm worried man; Cas has been out for days, the fall must have done more damage that we thought." He handed dean a beer and walked out into the library with him.  
"I'm telling you Sammy, I didn't think it was that bad until I saw his back for mys-." They both suddenly stopped. 

Castiel was wondering around the library inspecting all the different items and books, he was still just wearing his black slacks. This was the first time that Sam had seen the damage inflicted on Castiel. The gashes were huge and the layer of skin just looked anger at the world. 

Sam approached him with urgency in his voice, "Cas, do you think you're well enough to be walking around?" 

Castiel turned around with his strange but normal little smile he would do time to time with the Winchesters.

"I assure you that I'm fine my friend. It's just that it will require more healing then normal for an injury such as this." The angels eyes looked hurt that the last remark.

"You see Sam; I no longer have my wings. This is a wound that will never be fully healed not until I can get Heaven restored. I have to fix what I have done, I have to help all my brothers and sister who felled along with me and—." Castile's lost his words when he caught a glance at Dean. 

For a fraction of a second Dean's faced had looked like it was melting on one side of his face until it returned to normal. The angel's eyes became narrow and grew a bright blue like a warning of a rattlesnake's rattle.

"Dean's a demon?" he voice was deep and stern.

"Dean? You told me you've inject yourself today?! Sam making his bitch face at Dean. 

This excited Dean for GOD knows what reason and a demonic smirk spread across his lips, eyes blinking black. 

"Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that...I got laid." he winked and said his name as seductive as possible. 

"Dean!" Sam shouted getting in between both of him.

"Cas let me explain, Dean stop! Go and take your daily dose!" he scold at Dean who made a face like a bratty kid who was told "NO" at the store and made his way out of the room but before he knocked some stuff over first.

"Sam why is Dean a demon?" his eyes return to their normal deep blue but his voice remind stern he wanted answers.

͠ 

Dean was scrounging through the bag he had hidden in his room; inside were large strings filled with Sam's blood. He popped the top off and rolled up his sleeve, injecting himself in the forearm. 

"Man if I keep this up I'm going to look like an everyday druggy" he joked as he notice all the needle scars developing on his arm. 

He had to joke just to get through the pain that Sam's blood gave him, it was worst then getting holy water splash into your face and he had his fair share of that. He sat against the wall leaning his head back, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Why the fuck did I act that way, I got excited by the fact that Cas was treating me. Damn, being a demon was easy till now, now that Cas is here—." 

He had to admit since becoming a demon his feelings for the angel were stronger. When he was human the thoughts and feeling he felt towards him scared him, but now he wanted nothing to do but to act on those feelings. There was something about him being a demon and Castiel being an angel that was so unnatural, so taboo, maybe his demon side was kinky? All he wanted was that angel under him, begging Dean for more pleasure with that deep rugged voice of his, he wanted those intoxicating blue eyes to be filled with lust and frustration as he teased him. He wanted that angel's hands to be tied together as he had his way with him...Dean bit is lower lip and started to feel his cock strain against his pants at the thought.

"Damnit..!" He growled though clench teeth as he pressed his palm to his pants, the last thing this place needs is s sexually frustrated demon on the loose.

He had to get out of this damn bunker and away from that angel, GOD knows what will happen he stays here as frustrated as he was. Dean grab some of this things and rushed through the library not looking at the Castiel. 

"Sammy! I'm going to the bar for a while don't' wait up!" He yelled as he grab the keys to the Impala.

"Dean-!" Before Sam could argue Dean was gone.

"Damnit Dean" Sam muttered under his breath and ran his hand through his long hair.

"So as I was saying, to keep the demon at bay Dean takes daily injections of my purified blood. That might be why you didn't notice it when you first got here because he had actually taken his dose for that day. Unlike today were he didn't, that's why he acted like that. That was the Demon not Dean." 

There was an awkward silence as Castiel tried to make sense of what Sam was telling him. 

"I mean he's still the same Dean as long as he remembers the daily injections Cas." Almost as if he was trying to convince himself more than the angel. 

Castiel look at the door that Dean had just left from.

"So you go to confession every week to restock Dean on blood? And if he doesn't take it daily he becomes a demon?" his eyebrows furrowed together. 

"Well he doesn't become a demon right away but he'll start showing signs very similar to the one that you witnessed but I haven't seen him get... uh...like that." 

Sam couldn't look at Castiel in the eyes, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it but Dean was hardcore flirting with Castiel. Ever since Dean became a demon Sam notice that he was leaving into more of a bisexual region but he wasn't sure, Dean still fucked around with plenty of women, but what he just witnessed with Castiel, now he was certain. He was just glad that the angel was so oblivious when it comes to flirting, he didn't wait to explain his brothers actions to him.

͠ 

Shot after shot Dean swallowed as he tried to get Castiel out of this head. His eyes scanned the room for someone he could take his sexual frustrations on; if he couldn't have the angel, he wanted someone who shared similar traits as him.

"Too blonde, brown eyes," his eyes uninterested, moved left to right as he rejected anyone who didn't have black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there handsome, you trying to get drunk?" a voice came from behind the bar, it was the bartender who tended to the bar on the far right of the room.

Dean looked up at her as a smirk grew across his face. She didn't have black hair, instead it was more of a dirty blonde and her blue eyes were nowhere close to Castiel's but she would do, now all he had to do was work his demonic charm to get what he wanted. Hardcore. Angry. Sex. 

"I take that as a yes." She laughed while she poured Dean another shot of whiskey. 

"So, do I get a name? Or can I just keep calling you handsome?" She leans over the counter, a seductive smile spreading on her face. 

She was wearing a very low cut tank top that showed most of her lacy bra that peeked underneath. From what he could tell, she was wearing torn-up denim shorts with the pockets showing underneath.

"Dean" he answered as his eyes ran up and down her body; disappointed, it didn't leave much for the imagination. 

"Adrianna" her name rolled off her tongue with a 'like what you see' to her smile. 

"Hey, why don't I get you another shot and we get out of here; my shift ends in five minutes." She winks at him as she turns her back to grab another bottle of whiskey.

Dean smiled quickly faded as she turned away, this seemed almost too easy, at lest with Castiel he had to try harder to get him to notice. 

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers" He whispered as he drank down his last shot. 

The door to her apartment slammed hard against the wall as they stumbled in, hands grabbing at clothes. She had her legs wrapped around Deans waist and was kissing up and down his neck. He forcefully pinned her against the wall as he pushed his hips against her, taking her mouth hungrily as she let out a gasp at the sudden force. Her blue eyes peeked through her long lashes as she looked at him in a daze and he lost it. He only saw Castiel's eyes not this strangers, he didn't even bother taking her shorts off he just simply pushed them to the side as he pulled his hard throbbing cock through the zipper. Pulling her hair back, exposing her neck; he kissed his way down to the nook of her neck and then bit hard as he pushed himself inside her with no warning.

"Jesus, Fuck!" she cried out as he started thrusting himself in her fast and hard. 

He looked at the bite mark he left on her and then licked it, oh how he wish he could mark up that damn angel. He wanted every damn 'thing' to know that Castiel belonged to him, he was marked by that damn angel after all; it only seemed fair. Dean smirked at the last thought. He wish that he was fucking him against this wall instead of this stranger, he wanted to hear that deep rugged voice call out his name over and over as he came undone against him. That image was just perfect enough to send him over the edge.

"Cas...!" he growled though clench teeth as he pulled out of her, cumming against her stomach. 

He lowered her down, forcing her to stand as he put himself back into his pants. 

"It's Adrianna." Her whispered, caught him off guard. 

"Huh?" He looked back at her has he headed to the door. 

"You called me Cassandra, its Adrianna." Her voice sounded irritated about the name switch. 

"Heh, whatever" he smirked, quickly shutting the door behind him as she threw a stiletto at him, hitting the door. 

"Ugh! YOU ASS!" She threw the second one at the door for good measure. 

His smirk grew even larger as he made his way to the Impala.

"Ha, right 'Cas'sandra" It was clearly for 'Castiel'.

͠ 

Castiel's blue eyes peeked through long lashes as he stirred awake, someone was bumping into furniture. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his vision as he looked at the clock. "5:12 A.M." he muttered lazily, swinging his legs to the side to get out of bed. He pulled on a clean button up shirt as he approached door, he slowly cracked it open so it wouldn't interrupt what was happening. He hear voices, one was Sam; it seemed like he was lecturing someone in the library.

"Dean where the hell have you been I thought you were going to be back around 10 P.M not five in the fucking morning." Sam had his bitch face on from the sound of his voice Castiel thought. 

He had been so tried now that all this power was being used to heal his vessel and the last thing he wanted was to be kept up by the Winchesters bickering. 

"Get off my ass Sammy, I went to the bar, met some chick, she took me home and we fucked for a while." Dean was pissed that he had to explain himself to his baby brother about his business. 

"Dean!" Sam yell as Dean walked away. 

Castiel hurried to shut his door before he would be spotted by the irritated hunter but he didn't close it quick enough as Dean stopped in his tracks when he saw him. 

"Cas?" his voice was deep and raspy maybe because of the alcohol that was lingering on his breath.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's eyes seemed to almost glow against the shadows, those eyes, that Dean wanted so badly to one day look at him with lust and desire. 

It was too much for him to bear, he wanted, no needed this angel. Dean pushed Castiel's door open fully wanting to see all of him. Castiel bit his lower lip as the sudden scent enter the room, it wasn't just alcohol that Dean smelled of, he smelled like sex and he liked it. He could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he felt himself starting to strain against his sweatpants. Dean leaned against the door frame with a smirk spread on his lips.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered seductively as he took a step closer to the angel, flashing his black eyes. 

Dean reached and started playing with the top button of Castiel's shirt, tracing his fingers along his collarbone. His fingers caused the feeling of lightning bolts to shoot though the angel.

"This is wrong..." Castiel groan while averting his gaze, he didn't want to be defeated by this desire to claim Dean's lips and-. 

What was he thinking of having such lewd thoughts about him, he was an angel and Dean was a demon. Hearing Castiel groan pushed Dean over the edge, he closed the gap between them and dipped his head in the nook of the angel's neck pressing his lips to the soft skin. Castiel place both hands on the hunter's biceps in the attempt to make some distance between them but to little avail. This was too much, if Dean kept this up he would be corrupted and give in to his sinful desires. Dean started kissing from the nook of Castiel's neck to the jaw line, his lips were so close-

"Dean!" Sam's voice boomed though the hall. 

Dean's forehead rested on Castiel's shoulder, he blinked to the side, eyes going back to green, looking towards Sam's direction; his smirk slowly disappearing. There was ominous silence in the room and only Castiel's heavy breathing could be heard. 

"Perfect fucking timing Sammy." He growled though clench teeth as he pushed himself away from the angel, heading towards his room but not before glancing at him with his sad eyes.

"It's not wrong." He whispered.


	4. Den of iniquity

Castiel walked into Dean's room to find him asleep on the bed with his Beats Headphones on, his right arm stuffed behind his head as his left arm draped across his abdomen. Music was humming loudly though the headphones; he was listening to "Love Songs Drug Songs" by X Ambassadors. Weeks had passed since that night, he could still fell Dean's lips on his neck. He couldn't get his words out of his head.

_It's not wrong._

It was driving him insane; making him question everything he knew. It wasn't common for an angel and a human to fall in love, but possible, but an angel and a demon? That's impossible, right? He knew he felt a strange emotion towards Dean Winchester, and even now that he was a demon he still felt it. He watch the hunter stir in his sleep.

"Was he having a nightmare?" he whispered bluntly as he placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and was pulled into his dream.

͠ 

Dean was tied to a chair in the middle of the dungeon in the bunker; a massive Devil's Trap was drawn under him. His mouth was ducted taped and his hands were held together with demonic handcuffs. He held his head low until he heard someone enter the dungeon, his eyes narrowed and blinked black as Castiel entered from the doorway. It was bizarre for Castiel to see a version of himself in someone else's dream. Dean's interruption of Castiel was spot on; it was like looking in a mirror. Yet, this Castiel seemed different, assertive; about what he did not know. This Castiel approached Dean silently, his expression firm. Once he reached the edge of the Devil's Trap he moved his hand swiftly in the air, causing some invisible force to rip the duct tape off Dean's lips. Dean's redden lips turned up into a demonic smirk as he looked into those blue eyes, his breathing getting heavier with each second they stared at each other. He pulled his blue tie undone, letting it drop to the floor as he stepped closer to Dean. He ran his fingers up the hunter's neck, then finally to the back of his head where he took a fist full of his hair and pulled, causing his head to fall back slightly. Dean bit his lower lip as he kept his eyes on the angel, the pain excited him. His cocked strain angrily against his jeans as the angel dipped his head into the nook of his neck, kissing lightly as he made his way to Dean's jaw line and stopped. He moved his lips to Dean's ear.

"Well this is going to be so much fun." He whispered, laughing like he did when he was possessed by Leviathan.

He snapped his fingers and the next thing Castiel knew they were in Dean's room. Dean was lying on his back with his hands chained to the bed board and the angel was standing at the end of the bed, smiling demonically as he removed his coat, dropping it to the floor. He swiftly moves his hand again causing the buttons on Dean's shirt to fling across the room, exposing the hunter's muscular chest. His smile grew as he moved his hand quickly down causing Dean's jeans' button to fly off. 

"Cas…" Dean whimpered, arching his back and tugging hard against his chains.

Castiel bit his lip as he watched Dean's interpretation of him tease Dean. He could feel a blush creeping on his face as he heard Dean call out his name. 

"What is happening to me?" he thought to himself as he felt how excited he was getting.

Dean's Castiel removed his black blazer and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, watching Dean eye his fingers. The shirt felled off his left shoulder; exposing his chest to the hunter. He moved his hand again causing the chains on Dean's hands to become slack, he smirk as he gestured Dean to sit up and come to him. Once Dean made his way to the end of the bed, the angel started unbuckling his belt, dropping his slacks to the floor, exposing his hard throbbing cock. Dean sat at the end of the bed in front of him; looking up at him and smirked. He ran his hand on the angel's thigh, causing him to close his eyes at the touch. He placed his right hand on the back of Dean's neck, pulling his head close to him. Dean licked his lips as he took him in his month, slowly bobbing his head back and forth. A moan escaped from Castiel's lips at as he watched Dean's Castiel lean his head back as he pushed Dean's head closer to him, making the hunter take him deeper. Castiel was taken aback when he realized how much his breathing had quickened and how hot his face got. He felt his own cock strain against his slacks. 

"This dream is a den of iniquity…" He whispered as he suddenly felt wrong watching Dean's fantasy. 

A part of him wanted to leave and forget what he observed here, but another part of him wanted to stay and let Dean's fantasy run wild, even replacing the dream Castiel with himself. 

"Fuck Cas…!" Dean's moan snapped Castiel out of his thoughts.

Dean's Castiel was now thrusting himself slowly inside Dean, stroking the hunter's cock to match his movements. The angel leaned down to claim the hunter's lips while increasing his pace.

"Hold. Up. Let. Me. Catch. My. B-breath." Dean panted out in-between kisses.

"Not a chance…" He panted against his ear, a smile in his voice.

He gripped Dean's hip and pushed himself deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate.

"C-Cas!" Dean moaned out as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, grabbing the back of the angel's thigh; urging him to go faster. 

"Damnit Dean..." he growled as he bit the nook of Dean's neck and thrust in harder.

"Fuck!" Dean managed to moan out as his orgasm washed over him. 

Castiel was taken aback from a strange force that injected him out of Dean's mind. He found himself sitting on the left side of the bed in Dean's room. He was confused, he looked around but there was no other Castiel it was just Dean laying on his bed with his headphones on. He looked over the hunter, he had a bead of sweat across his forehead and his jeans were darker in the crotch region. Castiel's adverted his gazed as he noticed him stirring awake, the hunter rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision until he felt another present in his room.

͠ 

"Cas?" Dean looked as confused as him. 

"Hello Dean." He answered as he looked back at Dean.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dean's face became hot and noticed the only cold spot on his body, his eyes widen, face turning four shades of red. He jumped out of bed, quickly making his way to the bathroom.

"Cas, we talked about this, it's just creepy!" He growled as he slammed the door. 

"Fuck! Did I really just have a wet dream!? What am I fourteen?! Oh GOD was Cas there when I came?!" He whispered to himself as he got himself a clean pair of jeans. 

"Maybe he's too oblivious that he didn't think anything of it". He assumed as he ran his hand though his hair, opening the door to nobody. 

His room was empty; he must have scared off the angel.

 

"Cas?" Dean called out as he made his way to down the halls.

He moved his head left and right peeking into empty rooms, no sign of him. Once he made his way to the library he found Sam reading up on the case they were working on, he had his laptop in front of him and random papers scatter around the table. 

"Sammy, have you seen Cas?" he asked as he made his way to grab Sam's beer for himself. Sam of course snatched it in time.

"No, why? Did you do something lewd towards him again?" Making his normal bitch face at Dean whenever he was up to no good.

"I didn't do anything lewd to his face." Dean smirked while those words rolled off his tongue seductively. 

Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. 

"Dean, have you taken your dose today?" he asked while narrowing his eyes at him. Dean's smirk faded as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back." He made his way back to his room, as he open the door he saw him, the angel, looking at the blood filled syringes.

"Is it painful?" Castiel asked, not bothering to turn around to see if he was even there.

Dean made his way next to him. "It hurts like hell." He admitted as he took one of the syringes from the bag in the angel's hands. 

He stared at it hatefully; he didn't like injecting himself, it made him feel exposed, weak and it also made him express things. He wasn't sure if he was ready for Castiel to see that side of him, but a part of him wanted him to see. He stepped closer to Castiel as he rolled up his sleeve; injecting the long needle in his forearm, knowing damn well what was about to come next. Dean's legs buckle under the extreme pain shooting though his body; he reached out and grabbed the angel to steady himself. His breathing became ragged; he started to panic and his grip on Castiel became tighter.

"I'm the devil's son straight out of hell Cas, and you, you're an angel with a haunted heart." 

He pulled away from him to stare at those blue eyes, narrowing his black eyes. Castiel had fear and confusion in his eyes, and he didn't like the statement about him having a haunted heart even if it's 100% true, it scared him.

"If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself." He growled as his grip became tighter, closing his eyes tightly, trying to fight off the pain.

"There's nothing to be gained Cas, because I can never change and you can never understand my sickness." He pulled him hard against him, claiming his lips, kissing him hungrily. 

Castiel's eyes widen at the sudden contact. The kiss was rough and raw; Dean licked and nipped at his lower lip until the angel could no longer hold back a moan. He seized the opportunity and claimed the inside of his month, exploring this holy place with his tongue. He placed his hand on the back of the Castiel's neck, Deeping the kiss, trying to show him a heart full of pain and desire he had inside him. Castiel place his hands on Dean's biceps, he thought he was going to push away again like the last time, but he didn't instead he pulled him closer to him. Dean walked him backwards until his legs hit the bed; knocking both of them on the bed, keeping the kiss intact. Castiel ran his hands though Dean's hair as their tongues fought for dominance. Dean broke the kiss; panting, looking into Castiel's eyes. 

"You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell, Cas…" He reached for Castiel's hand and placed it on his shoulder with the hand print scar.

"I've never needed anyone so much," his eyes were filled with a mix of sadness and desire. 

"I've loved no-one else besides Sam for as long as I can remember, until I met you Castiel." He placed his hand on his cheek; slowly rubbing his thumb over the angel's redden lips.

"I curse myself...you're a fucking angel and," He almost choked on the words as he averted his gaze from the angel's, he couldn't face him. He furrowed his brow, becoming irritated at the thought, what the hell did he do to deserve this, this tortured was worst then being on the racks in Hell.

"Dean…" Castiel whisper as his grip on Dean's shoulder tighten.

"I can never be human again Cas!" Dean growled as he yanked Castiel's hand away from him, giving himself some distance from the angel. 

Castiel sat up and watch as Dean made his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

"Dean…"


	5. Fallen In Every Way

The bunker was overall fairly quiet, after Dean's strange breakdown he took off to the nearest bar in town hours ago. Castiel was sitting backwards on the chair in the library; helping Sam have better accesses to his back. He slowly unwrapped the bloody bandages from Castiel's back, even though it had been weeks since the fall.

"Cas, I don't understand why it's still bleeding. Shouldn't it have healed by now? Or at least stop bleeding?" Sam asked while running his hands though his hair. 

Castiel lowered his head so that his chin to rest on his arms. 

"Until Heaven is restored it will never fully heal, Sam. It might take months for it to even look remotely healed, but the truth is that it won't. GOD made it so, as it is written an angel who has fallen will be forever branded by the mark of disobedience, a reminder of their betrayal to GOD and Heaven. The worst thing you could do to an angel besides takes its Grace is to break its wings. My brothers and sisters still cry, they are lost, and are in need of direction." 

"You still have Angel radio?" Sam interrupted, as he starting wrapping the fresh bandages around his torso. 

"Yes. Even as we speak I can hear them, they are faint though because of the angel warding you have here. That is why I need to restore Heaven so that I can get them home." 

Castiel furrowed his brow as the words left his month.

"And as for the bleeding, that's Dean's fault. When he kissed me, he caused us to fall on the bed causing my wound to reopen." He stated bluntly.

Sam nodded in approval to the reason until he registered what he just heard. 

"Oh I see- Wait what?! Dean kissed you?" 

"Yes." Castiel titled his head in confusion as he turned to look at him, did Sam not hear him; he just state that Dean kissed him. He couldn't understand Humans sometimes. 

"He was quite forceful with his tongue-. He commented as he thought hard about it. 

Sam eyes widened and he awkwardly looked down making an "I have no brother" face, putting his hand up sighing Castiel to stop talking.

"Too much information Cas."

"Of course, my apologies." Castiel rested his chin back on his arms looking around the bunker.

"Yeah" Sam patted him on the shoulder giving his forced awkward smile.

He knew that Dean would flirt with Castiel but he would have never called that he would actually kiss the guy. Is that why Dean so was so eager to get out of the bunker? Did something else happen? He was sure he would get the whole story if he just asked Cas but he was sure if he wanted to have the images of Dean doing lewd things to Cas.

͠ 

Once Sam was finished changing Castiel's wounds he went into town to restock on supplies for the bunker, he believe the bunker wouldn't be destroyed leaving it in Cas's hands; or at least he hope it wouldn't. Castiel was doing research in the library. He sat on the floor crisscross in a circle surrounded by old books that mention anything about Heaven. He needed to find information if it was even possible to restore Heaven. The men of letters had quite a collection on angels but on Heaven itself was slim to none. He wasn't surprised with the lack of information, it had been millennial since angels were allowed to manifest on Earth or take a vessel. It was mostly Archangels that were allowed to wonder around earth as they pleased and they were quite good at reminding out of sight. Castiel was reading a book called,

 _"Angeli: Entium post leviathanes oblongi (Angels: Beings after leviathans)"_

Of all the books he read so far, this is the most accurate. He started reading passages out loud, 

"Created by GOD after the leviathans, were the angels and the four Archangels: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. God created humanity sometime after the angels, and placed a high value on them. Lucifer refused to accept the position in the divine order apportioned to humanity, and defied GOD's word. After Michael cast him from Heaven, Lucifer twisted a human being to create the first demon. For his crimes, Lucifer was imprisoned in a cage locked with the 66 seals."

While skimming though more pages a phrase caught his attention, 

_"Angels who rebel and leave Heaven become fallen angles."_

He adverted his eyes from the book, sadness in his eyes. Even if he was able to restore Heaven and get his wings back he would still be the fallen angle who rebelled against Heaven for one man. Dean Winchester.

"Dean..." He whispered closing the book quickly and places it next to him as he lay on his back, he closed his eyes tight due to the discomfort he felt the pain from his wings shoot though him. 

"I would have done it the same if I had to do it all over again..." 

"Cas." He sat up quickly to the sound of his name, to see Dean leaning against the door frame. 

When did he get there? He didn't even hear him come down the stairs. 

"Hello Dean."

͠ 

Dean had left the bunker quickly after his little stunt with Cas, he didn't like how Sammy's human blood made him feel. He revealed more than he would have liked to Cas and he sounded pitiful. 

"I mean, shit. I even kissed fuckin' the guy." He barked out quietly as he took a large gulp of his beer. 

Cas's lips were just as he imagine, soft and tasted like honey. That might be because Castiel developed a freaky fondness of bees when he was "off his rocker" as Crowley would have it. He got really weird with bees; Dean could still remember when Cas appeared in the Impala; naked, cover in honey and bees. It would have been a wonderful sight if the fuckin' bees weren't there, that wasn't a kink Dean was into. He chuckled at the thought, and then his smile died once he started thinking about those blue eyes that seem to be looking straight though his unholy soul. Cas was more or less quite when Dean kissed him, what was going on in that damn angel's head. He must have been disgusted beyond words, fuck, who could blame him? An angel and demon just don't mix. He force the sadness deep down, burying it to almost to nonexistence as he force the rest of the alcohol down his throat. Once he made his way out of the bar into the Impala he decided that he had been gone long enough he didn't want an already awkward situations becoming worst with Sammy worrying about him. He took his sweet time getting back to the bunker, he went the speed limit, stop at ALL stop signs, he didn't even do a California roll. He wasn't looking forward to returning to the bunker, he didn't even know if he would be able to face Castiel after he made a compete fool of himself. Once he reached the bunker, he was trying to sneak back in, hoping that maybe they wouldn't notice how long he had been gone. He slowly made his way down the stairs, crossing his way to his room he heard what should like a book being shut hard, then his name shortly after.

"Fuck." He curse under his breath believing he had been caught in the act of sneaking in his OWN room like a boy stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. 

His body relaxes after he realized that the tone of the voice didn't sound upset or anything, then tensed up again after he realizes who the voice belong to. 

_Castiel._ He thought.

He shook his head and force his body to move towards his voice until he reached the door. He saw Castiel laying on his back, eyes closed surrounded by books, he wasn't wearing his trench coat, he was wearing his white button up shirt with his blue tie loosely on backwards with his black slacks; if he didn't know better he would say Castiel could pull off being a college professor. His train of though was interrupted by Castiel's rough voice that came out as a whisper.

"I would have done it the same if I had to do it all over again..." 

Dean came to the conclusion that Castiel wasn't aware he was even in the same room; he was just talking to himself. But what was he talking about? Do what the same? Drag him out of hell? Betray Heaven for him? Suffer the fall... Why? Why on GOD's green earth would Castiel want to repeat those mistakes? He needed answers. He needed to hear why. 

"Cas" was the only thing he was able to get out and he regretted every second of it when those blue fuckin' eyes caught his. 

He watches as shock, confusion wash over Castiel's face then settled on what seem to be beatific?

"Hello Dean" Castiel finally said while standing up with a small smile growing on his lips. 

Dean stepped towards him, staring into those eyes that tortured him so. 

"Cas, what did you mean you would do it the same if you had to do it over?" he was finally able to find his voice, stepping into Castiel's personal space.

"I would rebel, be hunted, be cast out of Heaven again and again for you. I would still do all of it for you." 

The next thing Castiel knew Dean's lips were on his. Dean's right hand was on the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his raven black hair as he deepens the kiss. He could feel the urgency in the kiss as Dean's tongue licks his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Pressing his body against Dean's, a moan escaped from him as he opened his mouth for him, letting Dean's tongue fight his for dominance. Dean's hands cupped the side of Castiel's head as he slowly pulled their mouths away from each other with a thin line of saliva still connecting their tongues. Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean biting his own lower lip with a pleading look, asking for unspoken permission to continue. Castiel nodded his head, placing hand on Dean's as Dean brought their lips together. The kiss was gentle this time; loving, nothing like the last two kisses they have shared. They gave each other soft kisses before Dean started kissing down Castiel's jaw line, placing sweet kisses as he made his way to the nook of his neck.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned out as his head fell back giving Dean more accessed to him, closing his eyes. 

Dean smiled against the angel's soft skin at the sound of his name, nothing sounded sexier to him than Castiel moaning his name. It was driving him crazy, he wanted to claim the angel; Dean took a fistful of Castiel's hair and pull, exposing more of his neck to him, running his tongue up to his jaw line then back down to the nook of his neck where he then bit hard into the soft flesh. Castiel bit his lower lip in a failed attempt to stop a whimper. Dean watched as the teeth marks on Castiel's skin started to turn a light red, he looked up at Castiel who eyes were a shade darker, his face serious.

͠ 

 

Dean was slammed hard against his door as Castiel's lips attacked his, since Dean was a demon now Castiel didn't have to hold back his strength. He reached behind him and turned the knob, making them stubble awkwardly into the room. Castiel grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue down his throat. Dean thought this was so fuckin' sexy, he couldn't believe that Cas would be acting so... raw, primal and he was doing it to him! Dean ran his tongue across the angel's bottom lip, then took it in-between his teeth and bit until he drew blood. He pull away from Castiel to see how he would react but what he saw was amazing; the blood dripped down until it rested at the bottom of his chin, his dilated pupils revealing a slim rim of blue, his breathing diaphragmatic, a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. GOD he was beautiful! Dean threw Castiel onto the bed and climb onto of him, pinning his hands down. A demonic smirk grew on Dean's lips as his eyes blinked black; he bent down and licked the rest of the blood off. 

"You taste fuckin' amazing Cas...I want to taste more of you." His eyes blinked back to green as he tore opened Castiel's shirt causing the buttons to fling across the room. 

He sat up as his fingernails scrapped across the smooth skin until he found the arching skin of Castiel's nipple.

"D-Dean..." Castiel moaned out, arching his back and closing his eyes tightly. 

Dean' took this opportunity and took the nipple into his mouth, flickering his tongue against the sensitive nub. Castiel dug both hands into Dean's hair, tugging hard as he teased his nipple more.

"Wha-...hmp...Dean..." he bucked his hips against Dean's as he failed to silent his moans.

"Fuck Cas, if you keep that up I won't be able to control what happens next." he growled as he pressed his forehead against his. 

It almost sounded like a dare to Castiel, plus he never experienced anything like this, he wanted more. He gripped Dean's ass and bucked his hips again, keeping his eyes locked onto his.

"Angel..."Dean growled as his lips attacked Castiel's, tangling his fingers in his hair, pushing their bodies close as possible. 

Castiel hands found the back of Dean's shirt and pulled it over head; biting his bottom lip as his eyes roams his chest. 

"Like what you see?" he nodded in response as his lips found the nook of Dean's neck. 

"Cas..." He gave soft kisses until he reached the shoulder that had the hand print scar. 

Dean watched as Castiel's hand fit perfectly over the scar, he look up a Dean and smiled. That was too much for Dean, how could he look so damn cute? He attacks the angel's lips again and started unbuttoning his slacks. He needed him. He was taken aback when he finally got Castiel's pants off; Jimmy was _blessed._ Dean could feel himself straining against his jeans as he wrapped his fingers around Castiel's dick, he stroked slowly at first but then increased in speed as Castiel's moans drove him insane. 

"D-dean...what is happening to m- Oh!" Castiel eyes rolled in the back of his head when he felt Dean's lips wrap around his dick, the feeling that shot though him was amazing. 

Dean bobbed his head up and down Castiel's dick slowly watching every expression the angel made. 

"D-dean..." 

With a load _Pop_ Dean removed his month from him and looked at the angel who was coming undone. Dean got off the bed, smirking as he removes his jeans to release his aching dick; he watched as Castiel bit his lower lip once he saw Dean. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube, squeezing a glob into his palm he started soaking his dick in the stuff. He returned to the bed positioning himself between Castiel's legs, he lean down and placed his forehead against his, staring into those blue eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back after this. This would make you mine Castiel…" He whispered with a mix of shame and possessiveness in his voice as his eyes blinked black then back to green. 

Castiel's body tensed up at the remark, those eyes were a reminder of what Dean had become. He was right, if Castiel does go through with this there was no going back; he would be tainted inside and out, he would be completely fallen. Not only would he fall to no return, he would belong with Dean. But isn't that way he fell in the first place? He rebelled against Heaven and everything he knew to be with Dean. Isn't all he wanted was Dean once he realized that the human had wormed himself in his heart? Castiel placed his hand on Dean's cheek and kissed him, the kiss was soft but filled with so much emotion. 

"I want this Dean, I want to be yours." He whispered against his lips. 

"It's going to hurt in the beginning, but you will love it once the pain is gone." Dean growled as he kissed him roughly, slowly pushing himself inside Castiel. 

A part of him wanted to fuck Castiel's brains out, he wanted to lose control, take all his frustrations on him. The other part wanted to show Castiel all the love he was holding back for the angel for the past years. Castiel's whimpers were almost enough to push him over the edge, but he refused to cum. He wanted, no needed Castiel to feel him, to know that he isn't just a demon, that he is still him, that he is still Dean Winchester. He pulled his lips away to look if Castiel was ready for him to start moving. His eyes were shut tight, tears trying to escape his eye lashes. 

"D-dean…?" Once he felt Dean's lips leave him he open his eyes slowly. 

Dean place little kisses on his jaw line trying to relax him. 

"Cas…I'm going to move." Castiel nodded his response, he wanted to feel Dean. 

He started his thrust slow but they were harder than he would have liked for Castiel's first time but it was hard for him to hold back his demonic desires. Castiel dug his fingernails into Dean's back as he felt the pressure begin to build in his stomach.

"D-dean." Dean started stroking Castiel's dick, matching his strokes with his thrusts. 

"Fuck, you feel amazing Cas." He growled between kisses, as he quickens his thrusts once he started feeling himself getting close to his climax.

He hooked his arms under Castiel's legs as he thrust faster and harder, he would have never thought in a million years he would be having sex with Castiel, an angel and a guy at that. Dean eyes were completely black as he buried his head in the nook of Castiel's neck biting hard once his orgasm hit, releasing himself inside the angel. Dean's bite was just enough to send Castiel over the edge, his eyes shot opened; the blue was a bright pale that slowly returned to their normal color. Then a burst of light exploded from Castiel's body casting large shadows of his massively damage wings as they stretched out. Once the light faded, Dean lifts his head, slowly panting as he looked into Castiel's eyes. Castiel saw the blackness dissolved from Dean's eyes returning to green as he tried to steady his breathing, he lips parted. He placed his hand on Dean's cheek and a smiled, bringing his lips close to his.

"I have fallen in every way imaginable and would do it again for you Dean."


End file.
